


The Shopping Trip

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Dads, Kid Fic, M/M, bra shopping, is it still a kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents, pre-sneenagers, wiggleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Crowley takes Rosa, Angelica, and Datura on a shopping trip for bras.  Madame Tracy comes along to help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 150
Collections: Wiggleverse





	The Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on finishing The Talk, but this one was poking at me.

Crowley wasn’t sure how he ended up in a very high-end lingerie shop with three pre-teens and Madame Tracy. Auntie Tracy, his brain corrected. It had started innocuously enough – Madame Tracey and Sargent Shadwell had dropped by for tea just as Crowley was getting ready to take Rosa, Angelica, and Datura on a bra-shopping trip.

“Where are you taking them?” Madame Tracy asked.

Crowley shrugged. “Dunno. M and S or Selfridges, I guess.”

Madame Tracy frowned. “What? Most certainly not! Mr. S can stay here and I’ll take you to my person designer. Top notch, Betty is.”

The demon made a few random noises while Madame Tracey grabbed her purse, kissed Mr. S on the cheek, and headed out to the Bentley with the children. Crowley sighed and followed them out. 

Crowley drove as Crowley was wont to do – only eliciting a few sharp gasps from his passenger. He slid the Bentley into a parking space in front of a small boutique pointed out by Madame Tracy. After exiting the car, she led them inside. Crowley looked around. The shop looked somewhere between a Victorian bawdy house and an old lady’s parlor. If said old lady was really into sexy lingerie. The goods on display stood out against the red walls. The children huddled close to Crowley, eyes huge as they took in everything. 

An older lady, stout with her hair dyed bright yellow and teased high, hustled over to Madame Tracy. They greeted each other with kisses and girlish squeals of delight, each talking over the other. 

“Betty,” she said. “We are her for first foundation garments for these three beautiful children.”

“Anything for that tall drink of water over there?” Betty asked, eyes Crowley up and down. 

“Maybe later,” Crowley murmured as he looked at a black lace thong accented with black pearls. 

“Evie! Shirl!” Betty called. “Customers!”

A waif in an Edwardian walking costume and a tall, dark beauty in a burgundy suit emerged from the backroom. 

“Madame Tracy is an old friend,” Betty told them. “We have the honor of a first fitting for these fine children. Let’s make it count.”

The waif glided up to Rosa and dropped a little curtsey. She smiled and said, “Hi! My name is Evie.”

Rosa curtseyed and answered, “Pleasure. I’m Rosa Victoria, Zipporah Fell-Crowley.”

“Well, Miss Rosa,” Evie said offering her arm. “Let’s go see what you like.”

They disappeared into the depths of the shop, walking arm-in-arm. Shirl approached Angelica.

“Hi, I’m Shirl.”

“Angelica,” she grunted. “And I don’t like lace. I need something for football.”

Shirl grinned. “So less Footballer’s Wives and more Footballer.”

“Too right that,” Angelica snorted.

“Walk with me,” Shirl told her. “I have just the thing. I played football at school and I know what works.”

Betty strode over to where Datura was pressed close to Crowley. She smiled at them. “Nothing to be afraid of, luv. We’ll find just the right thing for you.”

Datura looked up at Crowley, clearly unsure of what to do next. Crowley wrapped an arm around their shoulders. 

“Do you want me to go with you, Tura?” Crowley asked gently.

Datura peeped through their bangs at Betty. They murmured, “My name’s Datura. My pronouns are they/them.”

“Do you want your father to come with us?” Betty asked gently.

Datura thought for a moment then shook their head. Crowley hugged them tightly and let go so they could follow Betty. The demon looked lost which tugged at Madame Tracy’s heart. She approached him, tucking her hand under his arm and resting it on his elbow. 

“They will be fine, darling,” she comforted. “I wouldn’t have brought them here if I had thought they wouldn’t be.”

“It’s just hard,” Crowley whispered. “It seems like they were just babies yesterday and now we are buying bras.”

Madame Tracy patted his arm. “I know, luv. Let’s look around and find something pretty for us to take home to surprise our fellas, hmm?”

*****  
Rosa loved everything Evie showed her. They found a lace and satin bra in a delicate floral print that was both comfortable and pretty. Evie carefully measured her in the dressing room and showed her how to find the perfect size. As they looked around, they found a few more bras, some matching panties, and two beautiful silky slips. Rosa followed Evie back into the fitting room to try on the bras and slips. 

“You’ll get more comfortable getting the straps set in just the right place the longer you wear one,” Evie told her as she adjusted the straps. “That looks perfect! What do you think?”

Rosa looked in the mirror, a tiny smile starting to grow. She loved how she looked more grown-up than she did in her undershirt. She grinned at Evie in the mirror and nodded. Evie clapped her hands and smiled. She helped her out of the first bra and into the next one, keeping everything as respectful to Rosa’s modesty as possible. 

Evie continued, “You’ll want to have a few light-colored bras to wear under white or lighter colored tops.”

“How many do I need?” Rosa asked. 

Evie giggled conspiratorially and said, “Oh, you really only need maybe five. But, it’s fun to have pretty things so you’ll probably end up have many more than you need. You’ll have some everyday ones and some for special occasions.”

Rosa asked, “May I try on the slips?”

“Of course!” Evie told her. “Let’s see how these look.”

*****  
Angelica followed Shirl, arms crossed and looking grumpy. She didn’t want to wear a bra and just knew that no matter what they found, she wouldn’t be comfortable on the football pitch. She was measured and re-measured in the dressing room just to be sure. Shirl grabbed several bras from the displays and led her back to the fitting room. 

She shucked off her Wales national football team jersey, standing almost defiantly in an undershirt and her jeans. She crossed her arms and looked at the bras Shirl selected for her. 

“These are sports bras,” Shirl told her. “No straps to come loose and no back catch. You just pull it on over your head and you are ready to go.”

Angelica looked a little curious. “Are they comfortable?”

“So comfortable,” Shirl said. “And, they cover everything that needs to be covered so if you want to take off your jersey during running or drills, you can and it doesn’t look like you are running around in your underwear. Shall we give it a try?”

Angelica nodded and let Shirl help her into the sports bra. It was super comfortable, just like her undershirts but more . . . supportive. She jumped up and down a few times and ran in place just to be sure. She twisted to look at it in the back then turned to look head on. She scrunched her nose and smiled. 

“What other colors do you have?”

*****  
“Let’s get you measured, my love,” Betty told Datura gently.

They looked like they were going to run back to Crowley. Betty gently took their hand and patted it. She led them around the store a bit, talking about the options they had. Datura looked, taking in everything.

“Sweetheart,” Betty began. “I’ve seen it all in this business. There is nothing you could do or be that would shock me.”

Datura followed her into the dressing room and slipped off their t-shirt. Standing there in an undershirt, a denim skirt, leggings, and boots, they felt very exposed. Betty measured them, nodding a few times. She smiled at them. 

“Are you going to wear padding?” she asked. 

“I . . . I haven’t thought about it,” Datura told her. 

“We’ll give you options for both ways,” she said with a nod. “I’ll make sure you have good padding too. No socks for you, luv.   
Trust me?”

Datura nodded, a tiny smile coming to their face. They followed Betty back to the sales floor after slipping their shirt back on. She picked out several lacy bras and a few all satin ones. Datura lingered by the slips, loving the way the material slid through their fingers. Betty took one back for size, not waiting for them so say they wanted one. 

Betty helped Datura try on each of the bras and showed them how to make the padding look natural. By the time they had tried them all on, they were relaxed and smiling. Betty made some minor adjustments to straps and such to make sure they looked their very best. 

“Thank you,” Datura said softly. “Thank you for being okay with me.”

Betty gave them a motherly smile. “Luv, you are perfect. Just as you are. Now, maybe we should look for a few pairs of knickers to go with these?”

*****  
Crowley placed their package in the boot of the Bentley. Each one of them got their own bag, their purchases all wrapped in tissue paper. Datura, Angelica, and Rosa chatted happily in the back seat, telling their father and Madame Tracy about their experiences. Crowley drove back to the village, stopping at Aziraphale’s favorite bakery for a tea and snack break.   
After getting tea and biscuits for everyone and a carry-out order for Aziraphale, Junior, and Clem, he settled in between Rosa and Madame Tracy. He looked around the table at his children. He just couldn’t believe that they were getting to be teenagers and not his little baby snakelets. He swallowed hard a few times, clearing his throat. 

“Father?” Datura asked. “Are you okay?”

Crowley nodded. “Just a little overwhelmed, spawn. You all are growing up so fast. It’s hard to get my head around it sometimes.”

“We’ll always be your babies,” Rosa told him, taking his hand. “That’s what Azirafather says – no matter how old we are, we’ll always be your babies forever and always.”

“It’s the truth, spawn. Forever and always.”

“Thank you for taking us today, Father,” Angelica said. “And that you too, Auntie Tracy.”

Madame Tracy dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. She took Crowley’s other hand and held it tightly. “You are so welcome, my dears. Thank you for letting me come along.”

Crowley looked at his watch. “Finish up, my loves. We need to get home to get dinner ready. I'm sure Auntie Tracy and Mr. S will be willing to stay for Azirafather's beef roast.”

They arrived home and got their packages out of the car. The children led their Auntie Tracy inside. Crowley stayed outside with the Bentley, trying to get his stupid emotions under control. Aziraphale came out and, slipping up behind him, wrapped his arms around the demon’s trim waist. Crowley turned to face his angel, sniffling loudly. 

“Allergies, my love?” Aziraphale asked gently.

“Yeah,” Crowley said, sniffling again. “Stupid allergies.”

“They will always be our babies,” Aziraphale told him. 

“Always and forever,” Crowley agreed. 

Aziraphale smiled. “Now, we have dinner to get ready. And I hear you even got something today. Maybe you’ll show me later?”

Crowley grinned and nodded. They walked back to the house, arms wrapped around each other, looking forward to dinner with their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedreeva for making this sandbox
> 
> Many thanks to OlwenDylluan and Quilly for the support and encouragement.


End file.
